Hayley and Elijah
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Hayley and Elijah scenes.


"Who the hell are you?"

Elijah was stunned by the wolf standing before him; he could see that she was tired, scared and lonely, and he admired that she didn't want to let it show. There was a fierceness in her eyes that he found captivating; she was a fighter.

And all that paled in comparison to the shock he was feeling over the news that she was carrying his brother's child, his own niece of nephew growing inside of her. His mind raced, his thoughts all jumbled into one incomprehensible mess.

"Give us a moment, please," he murmured to Sophie. There were many reasons that he wanted to speak to Hayley.

* * *

"So have they been holding you here against your will?"

Hayley looked up and watched as the ancient vampire paced leisurely in front of her. It was almost funny that he was wearing a clearly expensive suit in a graveyard full of both dead and living witches.

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me," she sighed, not enjoying having to retell the story. "And they did all these weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how all this could happen. I mean, vampires are _dead_. They can't have children." she forgot for a moment that she was speaking to one; he seemed more human than any vampire she had ever met.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may." He reached out a hand towards her face.

Hayley immediately leaned back, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion and fear; she knew there was no way she would be able to defend herself against a thousand-year-old original vampire. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Relax," he murmured soothingly as he sat beside her. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you."

Elijah reached both hands to each side of her head, and though her instincts screamed for her to flinch away again, Hayley stayed still and let his smooth skin cup either side of her face.

"In the beginning our family was human," he murmured, his voice as hypnotic as his eyes would have been if he were compelling her. "A thousand years ago now."

_"Come on, Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!" a young blond woman was running, a younger brother at her side._

"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive in a time when it was very difficult to do so."

_The woman watched with a wide smile on her face as a younger looking Elijah and Klaus playfully battled with swords. Klaus spun, dropped to his knee, and sliced through Elijah's belt, making both of the brothers laugh._

"For better or worse, we were happy," his hands slipped away from her head, and although the images still flooded her mind like they were her own fresh memories, she missed the feeling of his skin on hers. "That is, however, until one night our youngest brother was killed by our villages greatest threat."

_"Father!" Klaus bellowed, stumbling as he carried the limp, torn, bloody body of his young brother, Henrik as he had been called by the blond. He fell to his knees and gently laid Henrik down on the ground, sobbing over him as his sister ran towards them and other members of the village looked on anxiously._

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated. None more than Niklaus," _Klaus, curled in a ball, crying as his sister stroked his hair._ "Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her dark magic in order to make us stronger."

_The blond, Klaus and Elijah in a primitive hut lit by a large fire. A man sliced open another young woman's arm with a sword and shouted for the blond to drink it. And, with a whimper of fear, she did._

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

_Klaus, drinking the life out of a woman's body, letting her fall to the ground like trash once she was drained. _

"When he killed for the first time we knew what he truly was."

_His knee bent with a sickening crunch that Hayley knew all too well as the sound of bones breaking. They continued at an alarmingly fast rate, though their horrific melody was almost completely masked by Klaus' screams of agony. _

_"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted in alarm, running to his brother, his father at his side._

_"What is happening to me?" Klaus sobbed, terrified. _

_His father stopped and stared at Klaus in horror. "No! No, don't!" he yelled, grabbing Elijah by the shoulders and forcing his son behind him. _

_"Father!" Klaus cried out in pain, on all fours. "It hurts!"_

_A few more of his bones snapped, jerking his body, and then his head reared back, his mouth wide open as he roared in agony, his eyes flashing a golden yellow as blood dripped from his lips. _

_"He's a beast!" his father growled in disgust. "An abomination!"_

_Klaus slowly lifted his head once more to stare coldly at his 'father', his eyes still burning bright._

"He wasn't just a vampire."

"H-He was also a werewolf…" Hayley mumbled, a little dizzy from the head intrusion. "That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life."

Elijah continued as though she hadn't spoken; she was only saying things he already knew. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion my mother had hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced my mother to cast a spell to supress Klaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

_A woman, waving her hands at a huge bonfire. Klaus, being chained to a cross by his father, snarling like a rabid dog. With his new abilities, his father's strength was no match for Klaus' and he was about to get free._

_"Elijah!" his father shouted. "Elijah, hold him down!"_

_"Brother, please!" Klaus begged. "Don't let them do this to me!"_

_"Do it now boy! Now!" his father snapped and Elijah gave in, snapping the second manacle around his brother's wrist._

_"Help me…" Klaus begged his brother, his voice only a whisper._

"Your father was a dick," Hayley stated suddenly, making Elijah laugh. She smiled and held out her hand, which he shook. "I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story.

"I mean, I know yours – your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious physco. Who I slept with. Classic me."

"I cannot excuse his behavior but you must understand." He stood up, too agitated by the memories to sit still. "Our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of peace we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all.

"Not long after Niklaus broke the spell that prevented him from becoming a hybrid he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if, perhaps, this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself…"

* * *

"No, it's impossible."

Hayley stood with her hands on her hips as she watched the Mikaelson brothers bicker over the baby growing inside of her.

"I said the same thing myself," Elijah tried to reassure and calm his brother to no avail.

"This is a lie. You're all lying. Vampires cannot procreate!"

Sophie sighed heavily. "But werewolves can! Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus almost seemed to accept it, but then he spun around and barged towards Hayley. Elijah immediately moved toward her too, blocking his brothers path.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" he bellowed in her face.

"Hey!" she snapped right back, frustrated now. "I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

Tears sprung up in Sophie's eyes as she spoke. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. And because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe… or we can kill them."

Hayley's eyes widened with shock and fear, as did Elijah's, his mouth agape.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Enough of this," Elijah almost growled. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself."

"No, we can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus tilted his head to the side and slowly twisted around, his face twisted into a mask of rage. "How dare you command me. Threaten me! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception! I won't hear any more lies!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah snapped, and then spoke quietly when his brother turned. "Listen…"

Klaus turned to Hayley, and she instinctively reached up, pressing her hand against her flat stomach, grasping the fabric covering her skin protectively as she watched the father listen to the sound of its heartbeat. When she looked up she saw that Elijah was listening too.

He turned again towards Elijah, and flashed a quick almost smug look at Sophie before speaking to his brother. "Kill her," his voice was flat, no emotion. "and the baby. What do I care?"

He turned and walked out of the room. Hayley's eyes were wide with fear. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" she tried to follow Klaus out, but the witches behind her blocked her way.

Elijah stepped forward, standing between Hayley and Sophie, who had taken a step toward the pregnant wolf.

"No one touches the girl," he said in a slow, dangerous voice. Hayley couldn't help but feel relief at being saved by him. "I'll fix this."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Inside a massive, ancient house, a barefooted Hayley was lifting the cover off an equally old wooden baby cot. She turned her head to the side as she moved it, coughing hard.

Elijah entered the room, a small frown on his lips. "You alright?"

She almost blushed, hearing the caring tone of his voice. Almost. "Just dust." She answered a little too quickly, and tried to change the subject. "This place is ancient."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter." He drifted gracefully across the room to stand at her side. "Right now you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home."

She gave him a questioning look at being a member of his family, but she smiled anyway.

"So I'm curious… in all this time has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a physcotic one night stand?" she couldn't help but use sarcasm – the defensive mechanism had become a habit when she had been living in the graveyard.

"About being a mother."

For a moment, Hayley's mind was blank. No, no one had asked her that. So why did he? Did he… care for her?

"I… I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf… so…" she was shocked at herself that she had suddenly spilled her life to him, but he had told her his life story, so she should at least return the favor, right? "I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because, I never really had a good one."

"I will always protect you," Elijah told her softly as he folded the dusty sheet and tossed it onto another piece of covered furniture. _Even from dust,_ she thought wryly, a small smile playing on her lips. "You have my word on that."


End file.
